<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before it Gets Better, the Darkness Gets Bigger by Aubrie1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157286">Before it Gets Better, the Darkness Gets Bigger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234'>Aubrie1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Blood Chronicles - Fall Out Boy (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Time Travel, cameos by MCR and GD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete knew that he couldn’t let this go on. He had to keep running, keep the suitcase out of Love’s hands, but he didn’t want it to end this way. He had to do something to fix this, all of it, so none of this ever had to happen. And what better way to do it than to go back in time?</p><p>(Or the one where 2013 YBC!Pete goes back in time to stop the Youngblood Chronicles and shit happens)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before it Gets Better, the Darkness Gets Bigger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I got the idea for this yesterday. I wrote it and now here it is. This was one vicious plot bunny. And I'm sorry if it's not my best work but I wrote it by the seat of my pants, no betas, and I just hope you guys like it. This actually reminds me a little of a fic I read once and a sequel to it. It's called James Cameron Got It Wrong by ladyfoxxx and the sequel is Timestamp. Go read them, they're good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>2013:</b> </span>
</p><p>Pete knew that he couldn’t let this go on. Joe was dead, Andy was dead, Patrick was probably dead somewhere inside that thing that possessed him, and Pete had barely survived the music-killing monster. He had to keep running, keep the suitcase out of Love’s hands, but he didn’t want it to end this way. He <em> had </em> to do something to fix this, all of it, so none of this ever had to happen. And what better way to do it than to go back in time? That is, if he didn’t get himself killed first...</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>2005:</b> </span>
</p><p>The VMAs were just about over. After their win over MCR’s <em> Helena</em>, Patrick found himself riding a sort of high that could only come from winning against such big stars. He felt bad about it, though, because their funeral concept had been so awesome. He still had laughs, however, at the looks on Panic’s faces. Spencer, Brendon, and Ryan had come along as FOB’s plus ones, with Brent declining to come, and they had been amazed and giddy throughout the show. Their first album was due to drop in a few months once they started recording and so Pete had thought it’d be a good idea to have them tag along, see what it was like to be at an actual award show. All in all, Patrick felt like he was in a dream, having the time of his life and never wanting it to end. He became even happier when MCR and Green Day came over to join them after the show finished up. Sure, FOB had been on <em> Warped Tour </em> for the past year with MCR, but they’d never met GD. And Panic were kind of frozen, getting to meet such huge heroes of theirs in both MCR <em> and </em> GD. The night just kept getting better and better!</p><p>“If they could see us all together, I bet the fans would freak out.” Gerard chuckled. Patrick was glad to see a healthy, if light, complexion on the singer’s face. He’d gotten to see over the course of <em> Warped </em> how Gerard had managed to break his bad habits and now he looked much better for it. Patrick smiled for Gerard.</p><p>“Oh you have <em> no </em> idea.” Mike mused. The four bands were gathered together somewhat in the entrance hall of the AmericanAirlines Arena, waiting for the rest of the crowd of the VMAs to clear out before they went out to celebrate. Green Day had offered to pay after getting the most awards of the night and the three younger bands readily agreed. However, because some of them weren’t old enough to go out drinking (i.e. the entirety of Panic), Gerard had offered to take them back to the hotel.</p><p>“Why can’t we go drinking again? We’ve had shitty beers before!” exclaimed Brendon.</p><p>“One, you’re not old enough. Two, even though we’re punk as fuck we’re still supposed to be keeping an eye on you guys.” Pete pointed out, “So no alcohol for you. You’re stuck with stuffy old Gerard but we’ll save you some food.”</p><p>“Ha ha, very funny.” Gerard stuck out his tongue childishly, “At least we can all smoke our cares away.”</p><p>“When’s this place gonna clear out, anyway?” Frank looked over at the remaining crowd, “There can’t be that many people still here, right?” A few of them shrugged.</p><p>“We could try going out the back way, there’s gotta be other doors around here somewhere.” Joe said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.</p><p>“That’s as good a try as any.” Billie said, and so the bands split up to search for another way out of the venue. Panic stuck by FOB as they traveled the long hallways of the arena, which now seemed spooky and hollow. Patrick shivered, but at least he wasn’t the only one.</p><p>“Are all places like this after award shows?” Spencer murmured, nervous.</p><p>“We don’t usually stay after.” Andy admitted.</p><p>“Let’s just find the way out.” Ryan grumbled, arms crossed.</p><p>“This could be fun too, y’know. Don’t be such a-” Pete was cut off as they rounded a corner and bumped into someone, causing both Pete and the stranger to fall down. Groaning, Pete rubbed his head, sitting up, “What the fuck, dude?”</p><p>“Uh, Pete?” Patrick’s voice was shaking. He knew what he was seeing, but he couldn’t believe it. There was no way-</p><p>“...<em>What the fuck</em>?!” Pete exclaimed, “You- You-”</p><p>“Look like you? Yeah, there’s more to it than that, dude.” said the other Pete. He looked similar to the one Patrick knew, but he seemed older, tired. The face was so similar but he was wearing different clothes (stained with something dark that Patrick couldn’t quite make out), different hair (looked a lot better than the flat-ironed mess Pete insisted on perfecting), and strapped to his back was a bass guitar. He almost looked like he should be on the go instead of being in a band. But if he was here, shouldn’t the rest of his own band be around? Patrick’s mind was running miles a minute and yet gears were shifting without a clutch at the same time. The older Pete got up and offered his hand to the other. The younger of the two stared, as did the two bands. The elder rolled his eyes.</p><p>“C’mon up already, this isn’t <em> Back to the Future</em>.” He pulled Pete to his feet anyway, “One, to make it easier on everyone, just call me Kingston. And two, I know I’m breaking, like, every law of time travel but I <em> need </em> to talk to you guys.”</p><p>“...<em>What the fuck</em>.” was all Joe could say in response. Kingston rolled his eyes again.</p><p>“Not to say you guys are stupid or anything, but I thought you’d have some more sense than this.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Pete’s eyes narrowed, “I can’t believe I just insulted myself. And <em> why </em> are you using that name?”</p><p>“Get used to it. And it was the first thing I thought of, dumbass. Might as well stick to it.” said Kingston. Panic, who had been quiet the whole time, finally began to speak up.</p><p>“Wait wait wait, are you <em> really </em> Pete from the future? Or the past?” asked Brendon.</p><p>“Future. And yeah, I’m from 2013. That’s like, eight years from now?”</p><p>“And <em> why </em> did you come back?” asked Ryan.</p><p>“A whole fuckton of shit has happened and I wanna make sure it <em> doesn’t</em>.”</p><p>“Wait, are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Andy. Kingston shrugged.</p><p>“No, but I’ve come this far, right?” Grabbing Pete’s wrist, he dragged the bassist along behind him, forcing the bands to follow.</p><p>“What happened that was so bad you had to come to 2005?” Spencer asked. Kingston looked back at them.</p><p>“Well… Promise me you won’t freak out.”</p><p>“Freak out?” Patrick frowned, worry creasing his brow, “Just how bad is 2013? Are we broken up? Is someone dead?”</p><p>“We’re not broken up.” Kingston affirmed, “We went on hiatus, but we didn’t really break up.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Pete said, “Hiatus? That’s just another word for a breakup!”</p><p>“There’s a difference.” said Kingston, “And as I was saying, do you promise me you won’t freak out? I’m not gonna tell you everything about the future but I wanna make sure some parts of it don’t happen.” He looked away, finally letting go of Pete’s wrist, “Even if it means I cease to exist.” Because he kept walking the two bands kept following, wanting to know more about what was going on.</p><p>“That’s… 2013 must be really harsh, then.” Patrick didn’t want to be the downer here but what he was learning wasn’t doing anything to make him feel better.</p><p>“Would’ve been better if we got to finish recording our new album but <em> no</em>, Courtney Love and Silence the Noise decided to fuck shit up, along with that damn suitcase.”</p><p>“Courtney Love? Kurt Cobain’s <em> wife </em> Courtney Love?” Joe said, “And what the hell is Silence the Noise? What does this have to do with a suitcase?”</p><p>“If you’ll kindly <em> shut up </em> I might be able to explain.” Kingston drawled, “While we were trying to record a new album, we found this suitcase. It had this really powerful being in it and we knew we had to keep it safe, so we did. But somehow Love turned evil and created this cult called Silence the Noise and tried to get the suitcase from us.”</p><p>“That sounds fucked up.” said Brendon.</p><p>“You think that’s the worst of it?” Kingston shook his head, a disgusted and sorrowful look on his face. He opened the door they had come to at the end of the hall, mouth open to go on, but quickly closed it when they all heard the scream. It wasn’t a frightened scream, no, it was an animalistic scream just on the edge of demonic and immediately Kingston cracked the door, barely having it open so he could look out of it. He put a finger to his lips and gestured to the bands, the look on his face as frightened as they felt. They weren’t about to make a sound anyway but you could never be sure. And then <em> something </em> walked past the doorway, growling. They held their breath. The growling eventually died down as the <em> something </em> left and eventually Kingston opened the door more to look out.</p><p>“Clear.” he breathed.</p><p>“What was that?” Andy, usually infallible, was visibly nervous. Patrick probably looked like a wreck.</p><p>“If I had to guess, that’s Vaughn.”</p><p>“<em>Vaughn</em>? What in the world is a <em> Vaughn</em>?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“He’s from my time, trying to kill me.” Kingston stepped into the hall Vaughn had gone through and gestured for the bands to follow. They didn’t.</p><p>“Wait wait wait wait, if a killer is running about, we need to tell MCR and Green Day!” Patrick said.</p><p>“They’re here too?” Kingston facepalmed, “This is just not my day.”</p><p>“Oh fuck.” Pete was stabbing at his phone, “It’s dead!” The others checked their phones. Also dead.</p><p>“All our phones are dead at the same time you appeared. I don’t think that’s a coincidence.” Spencer gave Kingston a look.</p><p>“Hey, don’t look at me!” Kingston waved his hands, “This is the first time I’ve time-traveled, how am I supposed to know how it goes?”</p><p>“What the hell is 2013 like if you’ve got someone trying to murder you?!” Brendon squeaked.</p><p>“Which is why I came back here! I’m trying to <em> prevent </em> this!”</p><p>“How are we supposed to do that, hot shot?” asked Patrick, “All we know is that it has something to do with Courtney Love becoming evil and a godly suitcase. That’s as much worth as a record deal to an industrial company.”</p><p>“...It’s times like this that I wish you weren’t so sassy. Then again,” Kingston shrugged, “I’ll take it where I can get it.”</p><p>“What, am I not sassy enough for you anymore?”</p><p>“It’s not that.” Kingston looked down the hall, “Look, we need to keep moving. If Vaughn finds us, we’re all dead. And hopefully we find the others before he does.” Kingston had a point. They kept moving with the time-traveler in the lead but Patrick couldn’t let go of his words. <em> ‘I’ll take it where I can get it.’ </em> Had something happened to his future self? Kingston had avoided the question like the plague, so maybe there was some merit to it. That didn’t do any wonders for Patrick’s feelings, however.</p><p>“At least tell us a little more about what’s going on in your time.” Joe said, “Like, if we were trying to make a new album, where are Future me, Future Andy, or Future Patrick? And how are you involved in everything?”</p><p>“That’s actually the point of the whole thing. Silence the Noise came for the suitcase to use for their own needs and Fall Out Boy got caught in the crossfire because we found that <em> fucking </em> suitcase.” Kingston shook his head, “We were caught and tortured for no other reason that they wanted to do it to us. We got free, but then...” Kingston shook his head, “Joe and Andy were killed. I was the only one left, so I came back to fix things, to make sure none of that ever happened.”</p><p>“And your Patrick? What about him?” It hurt to know his friends were dead in the future, but Patrick had to know why Kingston wasn’t talking about him. What had happened to Future Patrick? Kingston refused to meet his eyes. Patrick frowned, “You said you wanted to stop this. I know you also said you wouldn’t tell us everything, but at least give us this. What happened to Patrick?” It was at that moment that they entered the main part of the arena, where the awards had been held. The seats were still out and the stage was bare, but there was a haunting quality to it, a feeling hanging over everything that something bad was about to happen. Kingston stared him in the eyes, saying nothing but clearly wanting to. It was if he was afraid to hurt Patrick, but why? “I’m not bothered if I’m dead, just tell me what happened.”</p><p>“Well-” They were interrupted by another screech. Vaughn was back. Kingston’s head jerked towards the voice and, though there was still a hint of fear on his face, he looked more resigned. There was a creak as <em> something </em> leapt to stand on top of the seats and then he could see-</p><p><em> Oh my god no. </em> ‘Vaughn’ was apparently Kingston’s Patrick, but with a hook for a left hand, ugly glowing yellow eyes, and a clear expression of murderous intent. He let out a demonic wail that shook them to their cores before charging, running over the seats with a grace and balance that Patrick knew he didn’t have. Kingston took off and Vaughn went after him. Like Kingston, there were dark stains to his clothes but these could be seen as blood much more clearly. He roared as he tried to chase down Kingston, lashing out with his hook and just missing the time-traveler’s back. Patrick was still trying to process all this when someone finally had the sense to speak up.</p><p>“We should help him!” Of course it was Pete, but Andy held him back.</p><p>“Are you mad? We’d get killed!”</p><p>“We can’t just let Kingston die!”</p><p>“We’re not going to, but we need a distraction.”</p><p>“Like this?” Spencer hefted up one of the chairs.</p><p>“<em>Exactly </em> like that.” Andy nodded. Before they could do anything, there was another enraged scream from Vaughn. Kingston had climbed onto the stage and was now pulling out his bass. But instead of pulling out the whole guitar, he only pulled out the neck. At the end of it was a freaking <em> saber</em>. Vaughn wasn’t letting Kingston get away that easily. With a screech, he climbed onstage (fucking <em> majestic </em> leap) and then the fight began.</p><hr/><p>Vaughn. Wouldn’t. Stop. <em> Coming</em>. The demonic thing that was in place of the singer kept slashing, clawing, punching at Kingston, determined to kill and/or maim and succeeding somewhat. There was a gash in Kingston’s shoulder and a long cut along his arm, but he was holding his own pretty well. However, he absolutely refused to hit Vaughn. He blocked the attacks but never hit back. If he was going to win, he <em> had </em>to do something! And they didn’t have a clear opening to throw a chair or something as a distraction, afraid of hitting the two, especially Kingston. But then Vaughn kicked at Kingston, knocking him down, and they knew it was time to strike. Spencer threw the chair he’d grabbed and it hit Vaughn on the back, forcing him into a crouch but he wasn’t out. Turning around, he snarled and bore his teeth. Seeing himself, being so enraged and beast-like, terrified Patrick.</p><p>“Maybe we <em> shouldn’t </em> have done that.” said Brendon.</p><p>“You think?” drawled Ryan. But before they could be maimed, there was Kingston, hitting Vaughn in the back of the head with the butt of the saber-guitar neck-weapon-thing. That finally brought down Vaughn, who hit the ground and groaned.</p><p>“Thanks a lot for that.” Kingston said.</p><p>“What the fuck <em> happened </em> to me?” demanded Patrick.</p><p>“Remember when I said we were tortured? Apparently they did something to him, something to make him hate music and go insane. He’s not always like this, but the fuckers played some sort of sound to set him off and he’s been hunting me ever since.”</p><p>“And the hand?” asked Joe.</p><p>“They cut off his hand because one of us had the bright idea to handcuff the suitcase to him.”</p><p>“Yeowch.” Patrick could only stare at his older self, forlorn.</p><p>“How do we fix this?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” said Kingston, “And I only meant for my band to know, but if Panic knows too, then maybe that’ll help change things. I can only hope for the best.” Patrick’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Look out!” It was too late, Vaughn was already getting back on his feet and had buried his hook in Kingston’s stomach. With a wail he tried to rip it out again and cause more damage but Kingston wasn’t going to let him do it without getting hurt himself and so he stabbed the saber into Vaughn’s chest. Vaughn yelped and staggered away before collapsing, still breathing if barely. Kingston sank to his knees and held his stomach, knowing quite clearly that this was likely the end. Some of them climbed onstage to help but Patrick was frozen. They… they were <em> dying</em>.</p><p>“Easy.” Andy was helping Kingston sit up. Many of them were afraid to venture over to Vaughn but Pete did so regardless. Vaughn moaned, eyes blinking open. The yellow was gone and Patrick could see his own yellow-green-blues staring back.</p><p>“Pete?” he whimpered.</p><p>“Hey, buddy.” Pete was trying to stop the blood but all it did was pour over his hand. Tears were gathering in their eyes, Patrick had to blink his own away to see.</p><p>“Go to sleep.” said Kingston, “You deserve a rest.”</p><p>“Okay...” Vaughn’s eyes slid closed. Pete cried out a short while later and Patrick knew that he was dead. Was this to be their fate?</p><p>“You said you came back to change this, what do we do?” asked Joe. He and Andy had helped Kingston to lay down, still trying to save him but they all knew that there was no chance.</p><p>“I don’t know. But at least...at least Patrick was himself before he died. That’s all I could ask for.”</p><p>“We’ll do everything we can to stop this.” Patrick vowed, “Whatever it takes.” Kingston smiled.</p><p>“Then good luck with that.” He coughed a bit. Before Patrick was sure he would die, the lights went out. When they came back on, both Vaughn’s and Kingston’s bodies were gone. Patrick pulled out his phone. It was working again. And yet the blood was still there, still on their hands and clothes and the stage.</p><p>“They didn’t die in vain.” Spencer said, “We’ll work together to keep this from happening. Right?”</p><p>“Right.” Everyone nodded. Seeing yourself die was certainly something, but to be in such a bad way before dying? Yeah, Patrick really wanted to stop that. They left the main room and tried to find MCR and Green Day. Patrick had almost forgotten they weren’t alone here. But first they stopped by the bathrooms to wash what they could off. Patrick winced when he heard Brendon being sick in the toilets. He didn’t blame the younger for it, he’d probably be sick too eventually, but the shock hadn’t worn off just yet. And when they were done, they found MCR and GD shortly after.</p><p>“What took you so long?” asked Mikey, eyebrows raised, “We found this ages ago and tried to call you but your phones were turned off or something!”</p><p>“...You could say that.” Pete said, voice not shaking. When it was time to go out for the party, FOB declined and joined Panic and Gerard on going back to the hotel. Because their tour bus was large enough to hold everyone, that’s what they took.</p><p>“You guys okay?” Gerard asked as he relaxed in the lounge.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re fine.” Andy nodded. Gerard didn’t seem to believe them but let it slide and Patrick was grateful. He didn’t smoke a lot but <em> really </em> needed one right now. And the others would need to burn their bloody clothes later. This night would haunt them for a long time after this, he was sure.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>2013:</b> </span>
</p><p>Silence the Noise never happened. They never found the suitcase. When they asked Courtney Love for vocals for one of their new songs, she hadn’t seemed evil at all. And, Patrick supposed, that was a huge relief. But they were still wary. 2013 wasn’t over yet. Brendon, Spencer, and Ryan, even though they weren’t in the same band anymore, kept their eyes and ears perked, letting FOB know if they came across anything. But so far there was nothing. The hiatus came and went and the album was released. And someone, during the recording of the album, had gotten the bright idea to make a series of videos over the whole album to help capitalize on the comeback. The band already knew what they were going to base it on and just hoped it wouldn’t bite them in the ass later. After the release of the first in the series, <em> Light ‘Em Up</em>, Brendon had sent Pete a text.</p><p><em> Do you really think this is a good idea? Isn’t this what Kingston warned us about? </em> Yes, it was, but maybe if they made them into videos then that’s all the whole mess would be, just fictional videos. And, to them, the videos would also hold their memories of that fateful night, memorializing Kingston and Vaughn forever. It was after the fifth video was released, <em> The Mighty Fall</em>, that Pete pulled Patrick aside.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about what Brendon said.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Patrick looked up from the guitar he was tuning. Right after they’d come hiatus and released the album, they’d gone on tour. The next venue was tomorrow and he was trying to make sure things were ready.</p><p>“Do you really think making these videos was a good idea?” Pete sat on the floor of the practice room. Patrick was sitting on a stool and so was forced to look down at the older man. Patrick bit his lip.</p><p>“Only time will tell, Pete.” It was all he could say. The bassist shook his head.</p><p>“I know, but I’m just worried.” Patrick put his guitar aside and sat on the floor with Pete.</p><p>“You weren’t the only one there that night, y’know. Seeing myself like that… I had nightmares for at least a month or more and they still come back sometimes, especially now. I can’t say if this is a good idea but I know we can’t forget Kingston, just trying to fix everything that went wrong, even if it cost him his life.” Patrick lowered his head as he thought back to that night, “Vaughn was just a victim. He didn’t mean to be the way he was. We can’t let their memories just fade away.”</p><p>“I know that, I just don’t want this to all suddenly come to life and ruin everything. I mean, look at our friends. So many bands have faded away or changed up their lineups. I just feel like we’ll be next.”</p><p>“Hey, we survived the hiatus. If we can survive that, then maybe we’ll be okay.” Patrick reached out to hold Pete’s hand, “This is scary to me too, y’know. I don’t want any of that to happen, but we have each other. Just trust that things’ll be okay, Pete. That’s what I’m doing.” Pete cracked a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” He leaned forward and took Patrick into a hug, “Thanks, for everything. You’ll always be the Vaughn to my Kingston.” Patrick snorted.</p><p>“Since that’s our middle names, it’s kinda hard <em> not </em> to be.” Patrick hugged back regardless. They just had to have hope that things would be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>